Cinnamon
Cinnamon is a young female Reploid and a playable character in Mega Man X: Command Mission. Created by Professor Gaudile, Cinnamon was designed to provide medical attention to injured Reploids. Gaudile built Cinnamon with the appearance of an angelic-looking nurse to match her intended role as a healer. She is very kind and caring, though she can also be rather naive. History During the game, X and his comrades investigate Prof. Gaudile's laboratory to protect him from the Rebellion Army. At the same time, the Reploid thief Marino infiltrates the lab in order to steal the Force Metal Generator. Cinnamon reacts to Marino's arrival with optimistic curiosity and sees her as a potential friend, even revealing to her that she carries the Force Metal Generator within her body. After Marino is wounded by Dr. Psyche's Preon guards, Cinnamon uses her power to heal her. After Psyche is defeated by X's group, Cinnamon decides to join them in defeating the Rebellion Army. Abilities Cinnamon actually holds Professor Gaudile's most sought-after creation, the Force Metal Generator, inside of her. This item goes on to become very important in the game, capable of fusing countless recipes of several Force Metal alloys together in order to create stronger alloys to increase party members' statistics and capabilities. Her Action Trigger, Angelic Aide, heals herself and her teammates while she floats in mid-air with the flapping assistance of her winged phoenix-shaped liquid-metal blonde hair. In her Iron Maiden Hyper Mode, her attire changes from that of a nurse to that of a dark maid, indicating her increase in strength. Gaudile is always overprotective about Cinnamon, most likely because of the fact that he created her, and thus she is like a "daughter" to him. This is augmented due to the Generator inside her, as he does not want something with such vast capabilities falling into the wrong hands. Weapons * Angel's Hand: Cinnamon's starting weapon, a pair of gloves that she uses to Slap opponents. Archangel and Divine Hand are stronger versions of this weapon. * Metal Boxer: Boxing gloves that Cinnamon uses to attack with One-Two Punch. Full Metal Boxer is a stronger version of this weapon. * Injector: Two injection-shaped arms that Cinnamon uses to attack with Injected Poison, being able to cause virus status. * Drill Arm: Two arms with drills that can reduce the target's armor with Armor Peeler. * Melting Arm: Has the same appearance of Drill Arm, but attacks with Barrier Smasher instead, reducing the target's shield. * Head Hammer: Two hammer arms that may cause Berserk status with the attack Brain Shaker. * 0 Effecter: A arm with a green sphere. It can nullify the target's assist effects with Eraser Hand. * Kitty Gloves: Cinnamon's strongest weapon, large kitty-shaped gloves that she uses to attack with the 5-hit combo Deadly Scratch, each hit being able to reduce the abilities of the target (-5% Power, Armor, Shield and Speed). In the original Japanese version, the Power of this weapon is 66. In the International version, this was changed to 16 due to balancing reasons. Category:Video Game Robots Category:Mega Man X Category:Reploids Category:Androids Category:Medical Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Sentient Robots